familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
June 12
Events *1381 - Peasants' Revolt: In England rebels arrive at Blackheath. *1418 - An insurrection delivers Paris to the Burgundians. *1429 - Hundred Years' War: Joan of Arc leads the French army in their capture of the city and the English commander, William de la Pole in the second day of the Battle of Jargeau. *1560 - Battle of Okehazama: Oda Nobunaga defeats Imagawa Yoshimoto. *1653 - First Anglo-Dutch War: Battle of the Gabbard – lasted until June 13. *1665 - England installs a municipal government in New York City. This was the former Dutch settlement of New Amsterdam. *1758 - French and Indian War: Siege of Louisbourg – James Wolfe's attack at Louisbourg commences. *1775 - American Revolution: British general Thomas Gage declares martial law in Massachusetts. The British offered a pardon to all colonists who lay down their arms. There would be only two exceptions to the amnesty: Samuel Adams and John Hancock, if captured, were to be hanged. *1830 - Beginning of the French colonization of Algeria: 34,000 French soldiers landed 27 kilometers west of Algiers, at Sidi Ferruch. *1859 - The Comstock Lode is discovered near Virginia City. *1860 - The State Bank of the Russian Empire established. *1864 - American Civil War Overland Campaign: Battle of Cold Harbor - Ulysses S. Grant gives the Confederate forces under Robert E. Lee a victory when he pulls his Union troops from their positions at Cold Harbor, Virginia and moves south. *1880 - The first baseball perfect game is pitched by John Lee Richmond. *1885 - At a murder trial in France, a roof collapses, killing 30 people. *1889 - 88 are killed in the Armagh rail disaster near Armagh in what is now Northern Ireland. *1896 - J.T. Hearne sets a cricket record for the earliest date of taking 100 first-class wickets. *1898 - Philippine Declaration of Independence: General Emilio Aguinaldo declares the Philippines' independence from Spain. *1899 - New Richmond Tornado: 8th deadliest tornado in U.S. history - killing 117 and injuring around 200 people. *1902 - Australia: Women in the four Australian States without female suffrage achieved the right to vote in Commonwealth elections under Section 3 of the Commonwealth Franchise Act for an Uniform Federal Franchise. Specifically excluded from enrolling to vote were 'aboriginal natives of Australia Africa Asia or the Islands of the Pacific except New Zealand' unless covered under Section 41 of the Constitution of Australia. *1903 - Sigma Alpha Iota International Music Fraternity is founded at the University of Michigan School of Music. *1922 - St.Louis Browns pitcher Hub Pruett strikes out Babe Ruth three consecutive times. * 1922 - In Windsor Castle, King George V receives the colours of the six Irish regiments that are to be disbanded - the Royal Irish Regiment, the Connaught Rangers, the South Irish Horse, the Prince of Wales's Leinster Regiment, the Royal Munster Fusiliers and the Royal Dublin Fusiliers. *1931 - Charlie Parker equals cricket record for the earliest date to reach 100 wickets. Tich Freeman reaches 100 wickets a day later. *1935 - Chaco War ends: A truce is called between Bolivia and Paraguay, fighting since 1932. *1939 - The Baseball Hall of Fame and Museum is dedicated in Cooperstown. *1939 - Shooting begins on Paramount Pictures' Dr. Cyclops, the first horror film photographed in three-strip Technicolor. *1940 - World War II: 13,000 British and French troops surrender to Field Marshal Erwin Rommel at Saint-Valery-en-Caux. *1942 - Holocaust: Future essayist Anne Frank receives a diary for her thirteenth birthday. *1943 - Holocaust: German Nazis liquidate Jewish Ghetto in Berezhany, western Ukraine. On Saturday morning, 1,180 Jews of Berezhany were led to face death at city's old Jewish graveyard, where they had been shot into a mass grave. *1963 - Civil rights leader Medgar Evers is shot dead in front of his home in Jackson by Ku Klux Klan member Byron De La Beckwith. *1964 - Anti-apartheid activist and ANC leader Nelson Mandela is sentenced to life in prison for sabotage in South Africa. *1967 - The United States Supreme Court in Loving v. Virginia declares all U.S. state laws which prohibit interracial marriage to be unconstitutional. * 1967 - Venera program: Venera 4 is launched (it will become the first space probe to enter another planet's atmosphere and successfully return data). *1978 - David Berkowitz, the "Son of Sam" killer in New York City, is sentenced to 365 years in prison for six killings. *1979 - Bryan Allen flies the Gossamer Albatross, man powered, across the English Channel. *1981 - Major League Baseball players begin a 49 day strike over the issue of free-agent compensation. *1987 - The Central African Republic's former Emperor Jean-Bédel Bokassa is sentenced to death for crimes he had committed during his 13-year rule. * 1987 - Cold War: U.S. President Ronald Reagan publicly challenges Mikhail Gorbachev to tear down the Berlin Wall at Brandenburg Gate. *1990 - Russia Day – The parliament of the Russian Federation formally declares its sovereignty. *1991 - Russians elect Boris Yeltsin as the president of their republic. *1993 - Chief Moshood Kashimawo Olawale Abiola elected President of Nigeria in record turnout for Nigerian elections. *1994 - Nicole Brown Simpson and Ronald Goldman are murdered outside her home in Los Angeles. O.J. Simpson is later acquitted of the killings, but is held liable in a civil suit. * 1994 - German districts Röbel and Waren are merged to form Müritz * 1994 - Maiden flight of the Boeing 777 *1996 - In Philadelphia, a panel of federal judges blocks a law against indecency on the internet. *1997 - Interleague play begins in baseball, ending a 126-year tradition of separating the major leagues until the World Series (with the exception of the All-Star Game). * 1997 - The United States Department of the Treasury unveils a new $50 bill meant to be more counterfeit-resistant. http://www.ustreas.gov/press/releases/rr1746.htm *1998 - The Philippines celebrates its centennial year of Independence from Spain. *1999 - Kosovo War: Operation Joint Guardian begins – NATO-led United Nations peacekeeping force KFor enters the province of Kosovo in Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. *2000 - Sandro Rosa do Nascimento takes hostages while robbing Bus #174 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; the highly-publicized standoff becomes a media circus and ends with the death of do Nascimento and a hostage. *2004 - A 1.3 kg chondrite type meteorite strikes a house in Ellerslie causing serious damage but no injuries. Births *1107 - Emperor Gaozong of China (d. 1187) *1519 - Cosimo I de' Medici (d. 1574) *1577 - Paul Guldin, Swiss astronomer and mathematician (d. 1643) *1659 - Yamamoto Tsunetomo, Japanese samurai (d. 1719) *1775 - Karl Freiherr von Müffling, Prussian field marshal (d. 1851) *1777 - Robert Clark, American politician (d. 1837) *1802 - Harriet Martineau, controversial journalist, political economist, abolitionist and life-long feminist (d. 1876) *1812 - Edmond Hébert, French geologist (d. 1890) *1819 - Charles Kingsley, English writer (d. 1875) *1827 - Johanna Spyri, Swiss author (d. 1901) *1861 - William Attewell, English cricketer (d. 1927) *1875 - Sam De Grasse, Canadian actor (d. 1953) *1888 - Zygmunt Janiszewski, Polish mathematician (d. 1920) *1890 - Egon Schiele, Austrian painter and graphic artist (d. 1918) *1892 - Djuna Barnes, American author (d. 1982) *1897 - Anthony Eden, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1977) *1899 - Fritz Albert Lipmann, American biochemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1986) *1902 - Hendrik Elias, Belgian politician (d. 1973) *1903 - Emmett Hardy, American musician (d. 1925) *1905 - Ray Barbuti, American athlete (d. 1988) *1906 - Sandro Penna, Italian poet (d. 1977) *1908 - Alphonse Ouimet, Canadian TV pioneer and president of the CBC (d. 1988) * 1908 - Marina Semenova, Russian ballerina * 1908 - Otto Skorzeny, Famous WWII German Operative (d. 1975) *1910 - Bill Naughton, English playwright (d. 1992) *1912 - Jameel Jalibi, Pakistani scholar, writer, and Urdu linguist *1913 - Jean Victor Allard, Canadian army general (d. 1996) *1915 - Christopher Mayhew, British politician (d. 1997) * 1915 - David Rockefeller, American banker *1916 - Irwin Allen, American film producer (d. 1991) *1918 - Samuel Z. Arkoff, American film producer (d. 2001) *1919 - Uta Hagen, American actress (d. 2004) *1920 - Dave Berg, American cartoonist (d. 2002) * 1920 - Jim Siedow, American actor (d. 2003) *1921 - Christopher Derrick, British writer (d. 2007) * 1921 - James Houston, Canadian artist (d. 2005) *1924 - George H. W. Bush, 41st President of the United States *1926 - Jackie Pallo, English professional wrestler (d. 2006) *1928 - Vic Damone, American singer * 1928 - Richard M. Sherman, American songwriter *1929 - Brigid Brophy, British writer * 1929 - Anne Frank, German-born Dutch Jewish diarist and Holocaust victim (d. 1945) *1930 - Donald Byrne, American chess player (d. 1976) * 1930 - Jim Nabors, American actor *1932 - Rona Jaffe, American novelist * 1932 - Mamo Wolde, Ethiopian athlete (d. 2002) *1933 - Eddie Adams, American photographer, won Pulitzer Prize (d. 2004) *1934 - John A. Alonzo, American cinematographer (d. 2001) *1937 - Vladimir Arnold, Russian mathematician *1938 - Tom Oliver, Australian actor *1939 - Frank McCloskey, American politician (d. 2003) *1941 - Marv Albert, American sportscaster * 1941 - Chick Corea, American musician * 1941 - Roy Harper, English musician * 1941 - Lyman Ward, Canadian/American actor *1942 - Bert Sakmann, German physiologist, Nobel laureate * 1942 - Len Barry, American singer and musicien (The Dovells) *1945 - Pat Jennings, Northern Irish footballer *1946 - Harry Glasper, English writer * 1946 - Michel Bergeron, NHL head coach * 1948 - Hans Binder, Austrian racing driver *1949 - Marc Tardif, Canadian ice hockey player * 1949 - John Wetton, English musician (Asia) *1951 - Andranik Margaryan, 14th Prime Minister of Armenia (d. 2007) * 1951 - Bun E. Carlos, American musician (Cheap Trick) * 1951 - Brad Delp, American singer (Boston) (d. 2007) *1952 - Pete Farndon, English musician (The Pretenders) (d. 1983) * 1952 - Spencer Abraham, Secretary of Energy under George W. Bush *1953 - Allan Weiner, American radio station owner *1956 - Terry Alderman, Australian cricketer * 1956 - Rob Collins, English musician (The Charlatans) (d. 1996) *1957 - Timothy Busfield, American actor * 1957 - Javed Miandad, Pakistani cricketer and coach *1958 - Rebecca Holden, American actress and singer *1959 - John Linnell, American musician (They Might Be Giants) * 1959 - Scott Thompson, Canadian comedian (Kids in the Hall) *1961 - Jim Goad, American author *1962 - Paul Clark, English musician (The Bolshoi) *1963 - Jerry Lynn, American professional wrestler * 1963 - Johnny Weiss, American professional wrestler *1964 - Paula Marshall, American actress *1965 - Filip Topol, Czech musician and writer * 1965 - Vicky Vette, Norwegian-born adult film actress *1967 - Frances O'Connor, Australian actress *1968 - Scott Aldred, American baseball player * 1968 - Bobby Sheehan, American musician (Blues Traveler) (d. 1999) *1969 - Zsolt Daczi, Hungarian guitarist (Omen, Bikini) (d. 2007) * 1969 - Mathieu Schneider, American ice hockey player *1971 - Mark Henry, American professional wrestler * 1971 - Ryan Klesko, American baseball player *1973 - Takis Fyssas, Greek footballer * 1973 - Darryl White, Australian rules footballer *1974 - Hideki Matsui, Japanese baseball player * 1974 - Jason Mewes, American actor *1976 - Thomas Sørensen, Danish footballer *1977 - Kenny Wayne Shepherd, American blues-rock guitarist *1979 - Dallas Clark, American football player * 1979 - Wil Horneff, American actor *1980 - Larry Foote, American football player *1981 - Adriana Lima, Brazilian supermodel *1982 - Ben Blackwell, American musician * 1982 - Jason David, American football player *1983 - Josh Dies, American author and musician (Showbread) * 1983 - Bryan Habana, South African rugby player * 1983 - Christine Sinclair, Canadian soccer player *1985 - Tasha-Ray Evin, Canadian musician (Lillix) * 1985 - Kendra Wilkinson, American Playboy bunny/Playmate * 1985 - Chris Young, American musician *1992 - Allie DiMeco, American actress Deaths * 816 - Pope Leo III * 918 - Ethelfleda, Lady of the Mercians *1020 - Lyfing *1418 - Bernard VII, Constable of France (b. 1360) *1435 - John FitzAlan, English military leader (b. 1408) * 1560 - Imagawa Yoshimoto, Japanese daimyo (b. 1519) * 1560 - Ii Naomori, Japanese warrior (b. 1506) *1565 - Adrianus Turnebus, French classical scholar (b. 1512) *1567 - Richard Rich, Lord Chancellor of England (b. 1490) *1647 - Thomas Farnaby, English grammarian *1675 - Duke Charles Emmanuel II of Savoy (b. 1634) *1734 - James FitzJames, French military commander (b. 1670) *1758 - Augustus William (b. 1722) *1772 - Marc-Joseph Marion du Fresne, French explorer (b. 1724) *1778 - Philip Livingston, American signer of the Declaration of Independence (b. 1716) *1816 - Pierre Augereau, Marshal of France and duc de Castiglione (b. 1757) *1818 - Egwale Seyon, Emperor of Ethiopia *1904 - Camille de Renesse, Belgian Count (b. 1836) *1912 - Frédéric Passy, French economist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1822) *1917 - Teresa Carreño, Venezuelan pianist (b. 1853) *1937 - Mikhail Tukhachevsky, Marshal of the Soviet Union (b. 1893) *1957 - Jimmy Dorsey, American musician (b. 1904) *1962 - John Ireland, English composer (b. 1879) *1963 - Medgar Evers, American civil rights activist (b. 1925) *1966 - Hermann Scherchen, German conductor (b. 1891) *1969 - Alexander Deyneka, Ukrainian painter (b. 1899) *1978 - Guo Moruo, Chinese writer (b. 1892) *1980 - Milburn Stone, American actor (b. 1904) * 1980 - Billy Butlin, Founder of the brand of holiday venues known as Butlins (b. 1899) * 1980 - Masayoshi Ohira, Prime minister of Japan (b. 1910) *1982 - Karl von Frisch, Austrian zoologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1886) *1983 - Norma Shearer, Canadian actress (b. 1902) *1989 - Lou Monte, American singer (b. 1917) *1994 - Ronald Goldman, American actor and model (b. 1969) * 1994 - Nicole Brown Simpson, American ex-wife of O.J. Simpson (b. 1959) * 1994 - Rabbi Menachem Mendel Schneerson, Lubavitcher Rebbe (b. 1902) * 1994 - Christopher Collins, American actor and comedian (b. 1949) *1995 - Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli, Italian pianist (b. 1920) *1997 - Bulat Okudzhava, Russian writer and musician (b. 1924) *2000 - P.L.Deshpande, Marathi Writer (b. 1919) *2002 - Bill Blass, American fashion designer (b. 1922) *2003 - Gregory Peck, American actor (b. 1916) *2005 - Scott Young. Canadian sports novelist and educationist (b. 1918) *2006 - György Ligeti, Hungarian composer (b. 1923) * 2006 - Kenneth Roy Thomson, Canadian businessman and art collector (b. 1923) *2007 - Don Herbert aka "Mr. Wizard", American television host (b. 1917) Holidays and observances *Roman Empire – sixth day of the Vestalia in honor of Vesta *Philippines – Araw ng Kalayaan (Independence Day) 1898 *Russian Federation – Russia Day (Independence Day) 1990 *United Kingdom – Trooping the Colour (Military celebration of the monarch's official birthday held in London on the second Saturday of June) *Brazil – Dia dos Namorados (Lover's Day; similar to St. Valentine's) *World Day Against Child Labor Liturgical feasts * Saints Basilides, Quirinus, Nabor and Nazarius (and Celsus), martyrs * Saint Cunera HCC * Blessed Eskill, bishop, martyr [ GTZ: Scandinavia] * Saint John of Sahagun, hermit, confessor * Saint Leo III died 816 * Saint Odulf of Oirschot died 865 * Odulph, confessor Cologne; HCC, in red * Blessed Guido (died 1250) * Saints Nabor and Nazarius, martyrs St. Avold * Blessed Onuphrius, monk * Saint Rufus, bishop, martyr (Bruges) * Blessed Ternan, bishop, confessor [ GTZ: Scotland] * Saint Ursinus, bishop of Bourges, confessor (Translation day) Rouen * Saint Pharaildis, virgin Artois External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June